


Just Don’t Care

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [13]
Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Really? With this?





	Just Don’t Care

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For rasberryandmilk. Spoilers for later in the season.
> 
> Prompt: X: Xylophone

Sock blinked at the box. Sam had brought it in earlier, but they could only look at it now. When Sam opened it, thick smoke had poured out. When the smoke cleared, they looked down and saw a… xylophone?

“Really? A xylophone? What are you going to do with that?” asked Ben.

Sam shook his head. “I have no idea. Maybe I should look into the soul.”

“Yeah. I’ll go start looking on the computer, if you go help out that old lady,” bargained Ben.

Sam sighed, but agreed. They left the storehouse, while Sock kept staring at the xylophone. “Are you kidding me?”

****

“I think we should dump it,” Sock said as he and Sam drove home.

“Sock, you know that wouldn’t work,” Sam replied.

Sock’s shoulder’s hunched. “I don’t care. I don’t like it.”

“It’s a xylophone.”

“I had a bad experience once, okay?”

“…I don’t think I really want to know.”

“Ha ha, Sam.”

Sam grinned and pulled into their spot. He turned to Sock. “Come on, lighten up. I’ll leave it in the car, okay?”

“Okay.”

They left the car and went upstairs. Sock didn’t relax until they were inside the apartment. Sam shook his head.

“It really bothers you?”

Sock nodded, but didn’t say anything. Sam took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

“I’m not in the mood, Sam,” Sock sighed.

“There’s a shocker,” Sam chuckled. He saw Sock’s glare and coughed. “That’s fine with me. I just wanted to lie down anyway.”

Sock followed along, stripped off, and climbed into bed. Sam followed suit and pulled Sock closer to him.

“You’re the big spoon, remember?”

Sock laughed. “Yeah. It’s ‘cause I’m bigger.”

“Hardly.”

“Shut up,” Sock muttered. He tucked Sam’s head under his chin and drifted off. Sam stayed awake a little longer, but soon followed.

****

When they woke up in the morning, the box was on top of their bed.

“Seriously?” mumbled Sock.

“Afraid so.” Sam kicked the box on to the floor and curled up around Sock. “I wonder what I can do with a xylophone?”

“As long as I don’t have to look at it or touch it, you can do what ever you want with it.”

Sam snorted. “I don’t want to do anything with it right now.”

Sock pulled Sam on top of him and kissed him. “Good.”


End file.
